BUCK-TICK
Biography Lineup * 櫻井敦司 (Sakurai Atsushi) - Vocals (1983 - present), Drums (1984 - 1985) → BUCK-TICK → BUCK-TICK, Schwein → BUCK-TICK, 櫻井敦司 * 今井寿 (Hisashi Imai) - Guitar, Vocals, Electronics (1983 - ) → BUCK-TICK → BUCK-TICK, SCHAFT → BUCK-TICK, Schwein → BUCK-TICK, Lucy * 星野英彦 (Hoshino "Hide" Hidehiko) - Guitar, Keyboards, Backing Vocals (1984 - present) → BUCK-TICK → BUCK-TICK, dropz * 桶口豊 (Higuchi "U-ta" Yutaka) - Bass (1983 - present) → BUCK-TICK → BUCK-TICK, Wild Wise Apes → BUCK-TICK * ヤガミトール (Yagami Toll) - Drums, Percussion (1983 - present) Shout → SP → BUCK-TICK → BUCK-TICK, Yagami Toll & The Blue Sky → BUCK-TICK Former members * あらき (Araki) - Vocals (1983 - 1985) → BUCK-TICK → Discography Albums Image:BUCKTICK_HURRY.jpg| HURRY UP MODE full-lenght (1987.04.01) Image:BUCKTICK_SEXUAL.jpg| SEXUAL×××××! full-lenght (1987.11.21) Image:BUCKTICK_ROMANESQUE.jpg| ROMANESQUE mini-album (1988.03.21) Image:BUCKTICK_SEVENTH.jpg| SEVENTH HEAVEN full-lenght (1988.06.21) Image:BUCKTICK_TABOO.jpg| TABOO full-lenght (1989.01.18) Image:BUCKTICK_Aku.jpg| 悪の華 (Aku no hana) full-lenght (1990.02.01) Image:BUCKTICK_Kurutta.jpg| 狂った太陽 (Kurutta taiyou) full-lenght (1991.02.21) Image:BUCKTICK_Koroshi.jpg| 殺シノ調ベ This is NOT Greatest Hits (Koroshi no shirabe)'' 'full-lenght (1992.03.21) Image:BUCKTICK_darker.jpg| '''darker than darkness-style93- full-lenght (1993.06.23) Image:BUCKTICK_Six.jpg| Six/Nine full-lenght (1995.05.15) Image:BUCKTICK_COSMOS.jpg| COSMOS full-lenght (1996.06.21) Image:BUCKTICK_SEXY.jpg| SEXY STREAM LINER full-lenght (1997.12.10) Image:BUCKTICK_SWEET.jpg| SWEET STRANGE LIVE DISC live album (1998.08.12) Image:BUCKTICK_ONE.jpg| ONE LIFE, ONE DEATH full-lenght (2000.09.20) Image:BUCKTICK_ONEL.jpg| ONE LIFE, ONE DEATH CUT UP live album (2001.03.28) Image:BUCKTICK_Kyokutou.jpg| 極東 I LOVE YOU (Kyokutou I LOVE YOU) full-lenght (2002.03.06) Image:BUCKTICK_Mona.jpg| Mona Lisa OVERDRIVE full-lenght (2003.02.13) Image:BUCKTICK_night.jpg| at the night side live album (2004.04.07) Image:BUCKTICK_13kai.jpg| 十三階は月光 (Juusankai wa gekkou) full-lenght (2005.04.06) Image:BUCKTICK_Tenshi.jpg| 天使のリボルバー (Tenshi no Revolver) full-lenght (2007.09.19) Singles * 1986.10.21 TO-SEARCH * 1988.10.26 JUST ONE MORE KISS * 1990.01.24 悪の華 (Haku no hana) * 1991.01.21 スピード (Speed) * 1991.06.05 M・A・D * 1991.10.30 JUPITER * 1993.03.21 ドレス * 1993.10.21 die * 1995.03.24 唄 (Uta) * 1995.04.21 鼓動 (Kodou) * 1995.09.21 見えない物を見ようとする誤解　全て誤解だ (Mienai mono o miyou to suru gokai subete gokai da) * 1996.05.22 キャンディ (Candy) * 1997.11.12 ヒロイン (Heroin) * 1998.03.11 囁き (Sasayaki) * 1998.05.13 月世界 (Gessekai) * 1999.07.14 BRAN-NEW LOVER * 1999.10.20 ミウ (Miu) * 2000.09.06 GLAMOROUS * 2001.11.21 21st Cherry Boy * 2002.02.20 極東より愛を込めて (Kyokutou yori ai o komete) * 2003.01.08 残骸 (Zangai) * 2003.12.03 幻想の花 (Gensou no hana) * 2005.03.02 ROMANCE * 2005.04.02 ドレス(bloody trinity mix) (Dress) * 2006.08.02 蜉蝣 (Kagerou) * 2007.06.06 RENDEZVOUS～ランデヴー～ * 2007.08.08 Alice in Wonder Underground Compilation albums * 1995.12.01 CATALOGUE1987-1995 * 1999.03.20 BT * 1999.03.20 97BT99 * 2001.12.19 SUPER VALUE BUCK-TICK * 2005.12.07 CATALOGUE 2005 Remix albums * 1990.02.08 HURRY UP MODE (1990MIX) * 1990.07.21 Symphonic BUCK-TICK in Berlin * 1994.08.24 シェイプレス (Shapeless) * 1995.12.01 CATALOGUE1987-1995 * 1998.03.11 LTD VHS * 1987.09.21 BUCK-TICK LIVE at THE LIVE INN * 1988.02.21 MORE SEXUAL!!!!! * 1989.04.21 Sabbat I * 1989.04.21 Sabbat II * 1990.04.01 悪の華 (Aku no hana) * 1991.06.05 M・A・D * 1991.11.21 BUCK-TICK * 1992.12.02 Climax Together * 1995.12.01 CATALOGUE1987-1995 * 1998.08.12 SWEET STRANGE LIVE FILM * 1999.11.26 DREAM BOX * 2001.03.28 ONE LIFE, ONE DEATH CUT UP * 2002.03.21 BUCK-TICK PICTURE PRODUCT * 2002.12.04 BUK-TICK TOUR2002 WARP DAYS 20020616 BAY NK HALL DVD * 2001.05.23 CATALOGUE1987-1995 * 2001.03.28 ONE LIFE, ONE DEATH CUT UP * 2002.03.21 BUCK-TICK PICTURE PRODUCT * 2002.12.04 BUK-TICK TOUR2002 WARP DAYS 20020616 BAY NK HALL * 2003.03.19 sabbat * 2003.06.25 PICTURE PRODUCT II * 2003.09.10 Climax Together Collector's Box * 2003.12.03 Mona Lisa OVERDRIVE -XANADU- * 2004.04.21 at the night side * 2004.12.22 悪魔とフロイト -Devil and Freud- Climax Together * 2005.12.14 SWEET STRANGE LIVE FILM * 2005.12.14 13th FLOOR WITH DIANA * 2006.02.15 SINGLES on Digital Video Disc * 2008.04.02 BUCK-TICK FEST 2007「ON PARADE」 Omnibus albums * 1999.05.01 hide TRIBUTE SPIRITS * 2006.06.21 DEATH NOTE TRIBUTE Books * 1987.11.27 BUCK-TICK * 1989.03.07 HYPER * 1989.03.14 LOVE ME * 1990.06.15 HYPE NUMBER 3 * 1992.12.02 BT8992 * 1994.10.05 SHAPELESS * 2002.03.06 WORDS BY BUCK-TICK * 2002.09.21 IKONOKRUSM * 2005.06.25 BUCK-TICK TOUR GUIDE BOOK 13th FLOOR WITH MOONSHINE * 2006.02.?? Oral History External links * BUCK-TICK official website Category:Major